Love Complications
by loco.mocha
Summary: A new transfer student arrives, and his first friend happens to be a certain blond American named Alfred F. Jones. As time goes on, the two form a big friendship that's almost unbreakable. But, Alfred has a secret he isn't ready to tell Kiku, it's a secret he feels would ruin his bond with him. ***RE-WRITTEN*** (Also yes, I am very bad at descriptions)
1. Chapter 1

_Everything will be okay.. You have your schedule, as long as you don't lose that, you'll be okay._

He kept reassuring himself as he stepped off of the school bus, he was quick, so that way he wouldn't get run over by the other teenagers as they got off the bus. It was his first day at a new high school, in a totally different town, in a totally different country. Kiku Honda was a new student from Japan. His step-father had recently gotten a new job in the states, so that meant it was time to say goodbye to Tokyo, and hello to New York City. It wasn't that much different from home, so at least it wouldn't take him so long to get used to the rather big city, but, there was one thing he needed to worry about, and that was the people. Most people were quite rude, but, there was an occasional person that would ask him if he was okay.

Practically wrinkling the paper in his slightly shaky hands, he stared his way towards the main doors. It was the middle of the year, just after Winter Break. So, people have always formed their little groups of friends, and it left Kiku all alone.

Not that he mind that.

He was always alone. His father was almost always at work, the only time he got to see him, was at night, when he would prepare for bed, or the weekends. He always tried to get the weekends off so that way he could send some quality time with his son. He always told him that he did not worry about him being alone all the time, and that he should focus on his work, adding that he completely understood if he was swamped and had almost no time at all. But Kiku seemed to never get through to his step-father's thick skull, saying father-son time was important, so, Kiku usually never said anything after that.

Kiku received a rather hard shove in the shoulder as students walked past him. _Rude.._ He sighed, and glanced down, he had dropped his schedule, and as he went to pick it up, someone already beat him to it. Gazing up, he met the eyes of a blond, which were hidden by glasses. Behind those specks, there were the most brightest blue eyes ever. Kiku couldn't help but stare at them.

"This yours?" The stranger spoke, handing the now crumbled and slight dirtied paper to the Raven haired, who took it while nodding his head, "Thank you." Muttered Kiku while he began to fold up the paper. "Yeah- sorry about that, dude, I totally didn't see you there!"

 _He was the one to run into me?_ Kiku shook his head. "It was no harm done." He simply replied. His accent was thick with an accent the blond never heard before. "Hey, I've never seen you here before. You new here or something? Where you from? Are you like, Japanese or something?" Why was he suddenly interested in him? He ran into him, which was quite rude in Kiku's opinion, but, he did apologies, so, Kiku guessed he wasn't completely rude. Kiku at his questions, he spoke. "Yes, it's my first day. I'm from Japan, so yes, that does make me Japanese." He answered the awaiting American, who was quite interested. "Whoa, awesome! Say something in Japanese!" The blond though of what he just said, for correcting himself. "Heh- Sorry. What I meant to say, was, can you say something in Japanese?" Now that seemed a little more polite than what he had said earlier. Again, Kiku nodded before he spoke yet again. "Ah.. Watashi no fāsutokurasu o mitsukeru no o tasukete kuremasu ka?" The confusion on the teen's face made Kiku want to chuckle to himself, but, nonetheless, Alfred grinned widely. "Wow, that's so cool! But can you repeat that again, this time, in English?" He asked the male as he began to walk down the hall, Kiku following shortly behind.  
"What I said was, 'Can you help me find my first class?'" He repeated himself in English while he went to get his schedule out again, and in return, Kiku received a grin, as well as a nod. "Of course dude!" He outstretched his hand, and took his schedule from the teen. "By the way- Name's Alfred, and yours?" He asked as he scanned the other's schedule.

"Kiku." Was what he replied, and Alfred turned his head to look at Kiku, and instead, gave him a small smile, instead of a grin. "Nice meeting ya, Kiku!"

"It's a pleasure meeting you too, Alfred."

And then it was silent as two two walked through the crowded halls. A few teachers would roam the halls, telling students to get to class as the bell rang. That's when the chaos began. Students rushed to get to their classes. Most, not really that excited for the next five months of learning more boring stuff, which they probably wouldn't even use once they graduate high school. There were a few students were who a little happy to get to class. The shoving started up again, and a few times, Kiku stumbled a bit, and ended up holding onto Alfred's arm to keep himself from falling. Alfred didn't mind, of course. He kept a firm grip on his arm, so that way he wouldn't really lose the male. They walked up one of the many staircases that led to the second floor, and down the hall they went. The halls were a little less crowded, and as time went on, it grew smaller and smaller, to where the only people left in the halls were the students that didn't care about class, the ones that were possibly as lost as Kiku was, and a few teachers. Kiku stopped right in front of a door, which Kiku took that as a sign that they arrived to his class. He took his schedule from Alfred, and thanked him. "We have the same second period, so I'll be here when class is over, okay?" He told him, flashing him a smile, then down the hall he went.

Once he was out of sight, he stared at the door, biting his lower lip. What if the teacher had already started a new lesson, and just waltz right in and interrupts class? He eventually just shook his head, and took a step inside of the classroom. At first, it was rather loud and obnoxious, a few crumbled up papers flying threw the air, hitting students in the back of their heads. But, as Kiku stepped in, in an instant, everyone was silent. All eyes were on him, including the teacher's. Kiku immediately tensed. Though, it wasn't until shortly after until the teacher gave Kiku a welcoming smile, and motioned him to come to the front of the class, which he obeyed, taking a few steps forward, walking to the teacher, until he stood right next to her. She rested a hand on his shoulder, before giving her attention to the rest of the students. "Class, this is our new transfer student. His name is Kiku, and he's from Japan, please, if you see that he is having a difficult time understanding something, help him, I'm sure he would greatly appreciate that." Kiku simply looked up at her, and shook his head. "No need," He started, before he glanced around the classroom, then back at the teacher. "I'm fluent in English, but, I thank you for your concern." The teacher flashed him a kind smile. "Splendid to hear, then! Well, I'm Mrs. Cooper, and for the rest of the year I'll be your Science teacher, please, have a seat anywhere you'd like!" Again, Kiku nodded, and being used to his Japanese culture, he bowed slightly at the waist. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Cooper." He said, and straightened himself out. He glanced around, he noticed a few empty seats, mainly towards the front, but, Kiku didn't mind, so, he made his way fright over to the first seat he saw, and got himself situated in his new seat, and looked up at the teacher as she began her lesson.

Though, as she started with her first lecture for the semester, he could feel eyes burning into the back of his head, and it made him a little nervous. He bit down on his lower lip, before he felt something lightly hit him in the back of his head. Looking down, it was a wadded up piece of paper. He just simply picked it up, stared at it, before looking behind him, noticing how a small group of boys were trying to act so casually, but was failing.

"Colton, please leave Kiku alone." He heard the teacher speak. The guy, who Kiku assumed was Colton, just shrugged his shoulders, and laughed. The teacher resumed to her teaching, and Kiku kept his gaze mostly to his desk, only looking up at the teacher when she said something that seemed remotely important. Though, after the long, 45 minute class was over, the bell rang, and in an instant people rushed out of the classroom. Kiku was a little amazed by how quick some students are when getting out of class. He was one of the last people out, he gathered his items, placing them neatly in his backpack, then slung it over his shoulders, and walked out. Like Alfred had said, he was standing right at the door, waiting for the Asian teen.

"Told ya I'd wait for you out here!" Alfred flashed Kiku a grin, before nodding to the hall. "Come on, our next class is just down the hall, I'll guide you there." Kiku appreciated that, and he gave him a gentle smile, nodding at his direction, before he began to tollow the American blond through the crowd. Like earlier that morning, he held onto Alfred so he wouldn't lose him.

Thankfully this time the two made it to their next class before the bell rang. Kiku looked around the room as the two stepped in. History. The teacher, this time was a male, like Mrs. Cooper, he welcomed Kiku with open arms into his classroom. "Hello, Kiku! My name is Mr. Dawson. If you have any trouble with English, please let me or a classmate know." This is the second time he'd tell a teacher that he didn't need help with English. And Kiku assumed that wouldn't be the last.

"Thank you, Mr. Dawson, I appreciate your concern, but, I speak English fluently." He simply told the teacher, who nodded slowly. "Ah, well, that's good then! But if you still are struggling, let me know, and I'll do my best to help you." Kiku nodded as the bell for second period rang. "Thank you very much." He said, before he went to join Alfred with sitting down in a seat, sitting down next to him, and waiting for class to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

The day seemed to have gone by pretty quickly. Most of his classes seemed to be with Alfred, so at least he knew someone in his classes. Though, the two classes he didn't have him in seemed to be his first period, and his seventh period. Other than that, Alfred was in the rest of him. Eventually, the eighth and last bell of the day came around, and Kiku could tell that he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Gym.

He walked with Alfred through the rather large gymnasium, before he led the male into the boy's locker room. "The one next to me is empty if you wanna take it!" Alfred offered while he flashed Kiku a smile, and, in return, he nodded faintly, a tiny smile on his lips. "Thank you very much, but, I do not have any gym clothes on me." He spoke as the two made it towards the back of the locker room, where Alfred's locker was. "Oh hey, don't worry! Coach usually provides gym clothes for us." He said, then pointed towards the room in the back. "Clothes should be in there if I'm right, go one and pick your size." With a simple nod, Kiky began his way into the back room after setting his belongings on the bench. Walking inside, he noticed the obvious odor coming from the room. It was rather overpowering, he had to plug his nose as he began to find a shirt and a pair of gym shorts that would fit him. "Hey." Kiku jumped at the sudden voice, turned around, only to see the gym teacher standing there. Seeing the surprised look on the student's face, he gave a faint chuckle. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. The other students tell you you're my new student, is that correct?" Kiku slowly nodded at the question, and the gym teacher grinned.

"It's nice to meet you! I'll make sure everyone goes easy on you today, okay? Now, hurry up and change, class will be starting soon." Again, Kiku nodded and when the gym teacher left, he was quick to search for clothes small enough to fit him, and he returned to Alfred, who had already changed into his gym uniform. When seeing the Asian return, he gave him a small grin. "Hey! The other guys had already left for the gym, so, hurry up and we can get going too!" Kiku slowly nodded as he walked back to his locker. "Um.. Alfred? Do you uh, mind turning around? I'm not so comfortable with someone watching me change clothes." He admitted while an embarrassed blush made its way to his pale cheeks. It took Alfred a small moment to react, before he chuckled, but, nodded away as he began to turn around. "Sure dude, I don't mind!"

And with that, the American had turned right around, giving Kiku the privacy he very much appreciated. Giving a small nod, he quickly changed out of the current clothes he had on, before he placed the gym clothes he had. Placing his previous clothes into his gym locker, he shut it, before turning over to look at Alfred again, telling him that he could turn back around. When he did, though, he went to grab Kiku's wrist, and literally dragging him out of the locker room, and into the gymnasium, where, the teacher was explaining the game he had in store for his students. Of course, it had to be the worst game of all time; Dodgeball. Kiku was awful at that game, well, he was awful at gym period. So he knew he wouldn't have a good time. At least when the teacher was splitting up his students, Alfred was on his team, so at least he could rely on the American, because from the way that he was built, he did seem like he was a sporty person. As people went on their side, Kiku almost immediately walked on over to Alfred, who was quite happy when finding out that Kiku was on his team, and gave him a grin once Kiku had close. "Hey! Great knowing you're on my team, don't worry! I'll make sure no one hits you, alright?" He gave Kiku a wink, and in return, he slowly nodded.

Dodgeballs were set in the center of the room, and the second the teacher blew the whistle, everyone was off, except for Kiku, and a few other people who like Kiku, were not a sporty type.

Alfred grabbed a few of the dodgeballs, before rushing back to Kiku, and began to throw them at the other team, hitting one of them, which Alfred got lucky, that person was about to throw a ball towards him.

The game went by pretty well. Kiku stood behind Alfred the majority of the time, and Alfred kept his word by making sure no one would hit him, that is, when he was bending down to pick up a ball, he was hit on the shoulder, and was officially out of the round.  
"Dude! Not fair!" Alfred huffed, before he turned to look at Kiku. "Sorry man, I can't keep my promise, looks like you're on your own until the round is over." He told the Asian as he walked to the side lines.

 _Oh boy.. This isn't good._ Kiku was already nervous as he looked at the other team. Some people were whispering to their teammates, while at the same time looking at Kiku with rather devilish grins on their faces as they both nodded. One by one, they went to other members, whispering in their ears, and eventually, whatever they all agreed on, they all stopped throwing their balls, and waited for Kiku's team to eventually run out of balls to throw. Once they did, each person from the other team picked up a ball of their own, and walked towards the side of the gym, where Kiku was. Instantly he realized what they were doing, and it was a little too late for him to react.

Dodgeballs were thrown, and almost every single one was thrown at him, hitting his stomach, legs, arms, and when the last ball was thrown, he could have sworn this kid had massive throw, because when it hit him right in the center of Kiku's face, down he went, his vision growing blurry by the second. The teacher blew the whistle for everyone to pause what they were doing, before he rushed to Kiku. Students began to swarm around the two, Alfred being one of those people. He pushed past everyone so that he could finally get to Kiku, and when he did, he kneeled down right at his side, calling out his name. But, Kiku didn't respond. He seemed quite out of it. But, there was one thing he heard.

' _Alfred, get him to the infirmary.'_

His head was pounding, and he felt dizzy. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a completely different room.  
How did he end up here?

Memories of what had just happened fled through his head. _Oh right.. I was knocked out during Dodgeball. Good going Kiku! It's your first day and you're already in the infirmary!_

"Kiku!" He heard a voice. He looked around, only to have his eyes land on a familiar blond, who was staring at his friend with a worried look. "Oh, Alfred-" He went to sit up slowly, only to be pushed back down by the American. "Don't force yourself to sit up, dude." Kiku only nodded lazily, before he felt something shoved in his nose. Reaching up slowly, he went to pull whatever was in it, and expect it as best as he could.

The first thing he noticed was blood. He could assume it was just a tissue in his nose. He tossed it, only hoping that a trashcan was next to him. "How long have I been out?" Kiku couldn't help but ask once he looked at Alfred again. "About an hour. School is already out. Do you have a way home?" Kiku shook his head slowly. "My.. My father doesn't come home from work until nighttime.."

"What about your mom?"

Kiku frowned slowly. "I- Uh. I don't have a mom, not anymore.." He trailed off as once again he went to sit up, this time, being much slower, and this time, Alfred didn't force him to sit down. "Oh dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know.." Kiku shook his head "It's okay. I honestly don't have any memories of her. She passed just after having me.." He told Alfred, who was still frowning, but, he offered to help Kiku up. "Here. I have a truck I can drive you home in that, just tell me where you live." He flashed Kiku a friendly smile, and in return, Kiku gave him a rather faint one as he allowed Alfred to help him, and with that, and after gathering his belongings, the two left the building. The two were still in their gym clothes, but, Kiku didn't care, really. He could just change at home. When in the truck, he told Alfred his address, and as he began to drive them home, he pressed his head against the window. It was a decent drive, about a ten minute drive, and when they got there, Alfred helped him inside. It was a decent home, a home big enough for him and his father to share. He told Alfred that he could handle it from here, and as a response, Alfred let go of him, and watched a Kiku walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Thank you, for helping me." Kiku told Alfred as he turned to look at him. Flashng the Asian a grin, he shook his head. "No problem, dude! We're friends now, right? That means I'll help you with anything!" Alfred exclaimed with a laugh, and Kiku couldn't help but smile faintly while he gave Alfred a faint nod.

"And goes for you too. I'll help you with anything." Alfred's grin only grew as he heard that. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Alfred began his small walk over to the door.

"Mhmm. Though, I'll be skipping gym tomorrow." He said with a tiny chuckle. It wouldn't really be the first time he did that. Back in Japan, he almost always skipped gym because he was never good at it. Chuckling, Alfred began his way to the door.

"Alright, bye!" And with that, Alfred left.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, as Kiku went to bed, he noticed a outline of a light bruise around his nose, and it made him sigh. He just kind of went to the nearest pharmacy to get some makeup to hide it. He didn't really want people making fun of Kiku for coming to school with a bruised nose. So, the next morning, Kiku woke up earlier than yesterday just so he could put it on.

He woke early enough to even see his father still asleep on the couch. He was still in his work clothes, so Kiku kind of figured that he was too tired to change clothes, or even go to his own bedroom. Kiku let out a small sigh. Reaching up, he grabbed the blanket that laid on the top of the couch, and unfolded it, and laid it on top of his father. He was sure that he was pretty cold. Once he did that, he went into the bathroom to apply the makeup, before preparing for school.

Though, as he was about to leave for school, he noticed that his father was already awake, and sitting up, the blanket still around him. "Good morning, Dad." He spoke, he perked his head up to look at Kiku. "Oh, Good morning, Kiku, are you leaving for school already?" He asked him as he went to stand up, and in return, Kiku nodded his head. "Would you like some breakfast before you leave? I don't leave for work for another hour, I have time to prepare breakfast." He flashed his son a small smile, and of course, checking the time on his phone, he simply shook his head. "As much as I would love to eat breakfast with you, I have to get to my bus stop, it should be here shortly." He told him as he began his way to the front door. This upset him, but, he nodded. "Ah- Alright! I will try to one home early tonight to prepare the two of us dinner! That sounds better than fast food, doesn't it?" He then chuckled, and Kiku lightly smiled while nodding, putting on his shoes while going towards the door. "That sounds nice." The two said their goodbyes, and thus, Kiku was off. His bus stop was just simply down the street, and by the time he got there, the yellow school bus had pulled up, and opened the door. The one driving the bus seemed to be around in her mid-fifties, but she was a nice looking woman. She flashed the Asian teen a smile as he stepped onto the bus. "Good morning, Kiku." She spoke in a soft tone, remembering that he had told her his name the day before. Kiku nodded her head once over to her, replying in a soft voice, "Good morning."

Kiku usually sat near the front of the bus, it was never too rowdy. He scooted over to the window, before he plugged his earphones into his phone and began to listen to music. He was normally the first one on the bus, so nobody really bothered him.

Throughout the ride, Kiku was pretty quiet, unlike the majority of the American students.

 _Honestly… How can they be so annoying so early in the morning? Are Americans just naturally loud?_ He didn't know. But he was certain he could never be like that, especially when it was only 6 in the morning. After twenty long minutes of arriving to the bus, they arrived to the school, where Kiku was the first one off of the bus when the doors opened, and he rushed inside before he could get pushed around like he had yesterday. He still had his music playing, so he wasn't aware that Alfred was only a few feet behind him, calling out his name. When he rested his hand on his shoulder, that was when he finally gained his attention. Pausing his music, Kiku turned to face the American. "Hm-? Oh, good morning, Alfred." He grinned as Kiku. "Morning, Keeks! But how come you didn't hear me? I was calling out your name and everything!" And just like that, his cheeks flared up in embarrassment. "Sorry Alfred, I was listening to music on my phone..-" Alfred nodded in understandment. "Ah! Cool! What were you listening to?" He asked, and kind of leaned over so that he could glance down at Kiku's cellphone, curious of the things Kiku liked to listen to.

"You probably wouldn't know the band- It's a popular band in Japan." He lifted his phone to show the blond the screen. "Dude, no way- You listen to Babymetal?" Alfred grinned brightly. "I love them! They're my favorite Japanese band." Hearing that made Kiku smile. Putting his phone away, he began to walk with Alfred. "Just before leaving Japan, I was able to go with one of my friends to one of their concerts." He told Alfred, and that made him make a somewhat high pitched noise. "No way! Do you have photos and videos? You have to show me, dude!" Kiku nodded, but, as he was about to pull his phone from his pocket, the bell rang, and people began to rush around to their first period. "Gck- I'll show you in second period, okay? This crowd is just too much-" He felt like he couldn't breathe with so many people around him.

Alfred only nodded. "Sure, dude! I'll see you then!" Alfred figured he could find his first period class on his own, so he disappeared in the crowd before Kiku could get the chance to stop him. He looked around, before he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Here's a little fact- Kiku couldn't really do well with being alone in crowds like these, it made him feel very uneasy. Yesterday, in between classes, he walked with Alfred, or these two boys he met in fourth period- If he remembered correctly, their names were Feliciano and Ludwig. He also remembered the one called Feliciano telling him that he was Italian, and that Ludwig was German. They spoke for a while, and by the time fourth period ended, Feliciano had already decided that Kiku was apart of their little group, he even joked and called them the Axis Power, since all together the three were German, Italian, and Japanese.

But, no one he really knew was here, so he was pretty much mentally panicking as he began to maneuver his way through the crowd. He briefly remembered the instructions Alfred had told him to get to his first class, and he followed them exactly as how he remembered them, until eventually he found his way up the steps, and to where he needed to be, with around two minutes to spare. Walking in, he sat in the same spot as he did yesterday, and once he made himself comfortable, he pulled out his sketchbook, wanting to doodle in it for a little bit to distract himself. He felt pretty on edge from what had happened just a few moments before, that he felt like he had to do something to forget about it. He decided to work on a latest drawing he had pretty much been working on for the past few weeks. The reason why he stopped, was that he could never get the feet, nor the hands to look like the way he wanted them to.

But, of course, he had to put it away once the late bell had rang, signalling everyone that it was officially time for class to start.

The classes seemed to go by quickly once first period was over, and soon enough, it was lunch time, which he had found out yesterday, thankfully, Alfred was in his lunch period, so at least he knew one person. Meeting up with Alfred by the doors, he walked into the large cafeteria with him. "Hey, wanna eat outside or something? It'll be more peaceful than eating in here." He told Kiku. He had to admit- With having over a hundred students in the same room could get pretty loud, even for him! Looking up at him, the Japanese teen simply nodded. "Sure- But, I'm not going to eat, I'm not that big of school lunch food." Alfred simply shrugged. "I don't blame you, dude."

Kiku usually packed himself a bento box, but, he really didn't have time that morning to prepare himself one. Oh well, he could just snack on something when he got home, and hope his father would end up coming home early like he said he would and prepare dinner, his father was a pretty amazing cook.

Waiting for Alfred to get something to eat, which was just a burger, a milk, and some fruit, before they snuck out without anyone noticing. "Are you sure we're allowed to do this." Alfred shrugged as they both sat down in the grass of the football field. "Probably not, but I don't care." He said while opening up his milk. "So- I remember saying your dad wouldn't be home until late last night, right? What does he do?" Looking up at Alfred from the grass, he spoke up.

"Well, my Dad is the boss of this Chinese company that's just one town over. But we moved here in New York, rather in that town because he wanted me to go to a big school with a lot of kids to make more friends in." He explained. "Wait." Alfred stopped him before Kiku could continue. "Chinese? Isn't your dad Japanese?" Kiku shook his head slowly. "No. He's Chinese."

"So you're half Chinese, half Japanese?"

"No, I'm fully Japanese."

"...I'm confused, man." Kiku laughed lightly at his comment. "Before my Mom met Yao, my Father, she had already gotten pregnant from her ex-boyfriend, from what my Dad told me. He left her when she told him she was pregnant with me." He explained to Alfred. "So technically, my Dad, Yao, is my adopted Father." Alfred then nodded.

"Ooh! That makes so much more sense now." He commented, and Kiku chuckled, nodding. "He treats me like I'm his flesh and blood, and I thought I was, until I was around eleven and he told me what he really was, and that he adopted me shortly after I was born." Kiku decided to add.

"So, does he make food Chinese food?" Alfred couldn't help but ask, and Kiku gave another chuckle, nodding. "The best I've ever tasted. It's better than the Chinese food here that America makes." He told the blond, who shrugged. "I don't really see any difference."

"My Dad complains all the time that Americanized Chinese food is no good compared to actual Chinese food."

"Someday I'll have to come over to your place to try it out for myself!" Alfred explained while finishing the last of his burger. "I'm sure he would love to cook for you. Back in Japan, he always encouraged me to bring friends over so that they could try his food." Kiku told Alfred.

"By the way- You also mentioned about not having a mom anymore, what happened?" That question made Kiku frown a little. "..What my Dad told me, she passed away after giving birth. He told me even before she was pregnant, she was a fragile person, so once she got pregnant, the doctors were worried she would die during labor. She didn't, but, Dad said after they took me away to get cleaned up, she passed away before she even got the chance to hold me.." His voice seemed a little saddened, and slowly he sighed. Hearing the story made Alfred frown.

"Dude, I'm sorry to hear. I shouldn't have asked." He said, and simply Kiku shook his head. "No, no, it's fine." He wasn't sure why, but telling Alfred this made him feel a bit better. Maybe it was because Alfred seemed so easy to talk to? That could be it, he definitely was easy to talk to. You could just tell all your secrets to him and know that he wouldn't tell anyone them.

Kiku slowly stood from the grass. He was certain that their lunch period was almost over, so he wanted to go ahead and head inside, and Alfred could see he wanted to do so, because once he stood up, he did as well, picking up his garbage. "This was nice, we have to do this tomorrow!" Alfred exclaimed as the two began to head inside of the school building. Kiku then nodded. "It was nice to talk to you like this. I look forward tomorrow." Alfred then gave Kiku a cheeky grin.

"Great, so it's a date then~" Kiku instantly looked away, biting his lip. "It's no date-" Kiku said, but was interrupted by Alfred's laugh. "No worries, I know it's not! But, tomorrow its my turn to tell you about my parents." He told the Asian as they stepped inside. By then, the bell had already rang, and student piled out of the room, so it wasn't as crowded. Kiku then nodded. "It's only fair that you do that." He replied. And once Alfred thrown his trash away, the two began their ways to their next classes after parting ways.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks seemed to have gone by quickly quickly for the duo. They got to know each other more and now as the days went by. He eventually found out that Alfred had a twin brother. But, he didn't have any classes with Kiku, so that was why he hadn't met him yet. Though, when Kiku had asked about his parents, he had to twist the truth a little bit. Although he was already comfortable towards Kiku, he wasn't sure how he would react over the fact that he and his brother were both adopted as infants, and their foster parents were gay men. So he decided for now to leave that out.

Kiku even told Alfred that his birthday was coming up, and once he knew that, Alfred's ocean eyes lit up brightly. "Dude, really? Oh my god, that's awesome! How old are you turning? Are you having a party?" All these questions Alfred was piling onto Kiku made him chuckle, and he was quick to answer all of them.

"Yes, it's this week, actually. On Saturday. I'm turning 17, and I don't think I am. I think my Dad is planning to make this big birthday dinner for me. He said I can even bring a friend over." And just like that, Alfred began to jump up and down with glee. "Oh! Take me! This gives me a chance to meet your dad!" He exclaimed. Ever since Kiku had told him more about Yao, he had always wanted to meet him. Chuckling, Kiku nodded. "Alright, I'll tell my Dad that you're coming over on Saturday." Alfred pumped his fist into the air. "Fuck yeah! This year I'll make sure you're birthday is awesome! Oh! I have to buy you a present." Alfred had waved him goodbye as he rushed to his truck. Kiku chuckled lightly as he began his way to his bus. He was glad he was able to spend to get to know more about Alfred and be close friends with him, and he was quite excited for him to come over.

Kiku stepped into his home, placed his shoes right by the doorway, before he walked inside. But, as he took the first few steps inside, he almost instantly noticed his dad sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the television they had put up together just a few weeks ago. "Dad?" He called. Yao turned his face to face his son, before flashing a grin. "Hey, Kiku! How was school?"

"Uh.. Good, but, how come you're here and not at work?"

"Oh! I asked to take the next few days off so that I can start getting ready for your birthday!" Yao beamed with excitement. "But my birthday is still another four days awa-" "No buts! You're turning another year older, and soon enough you'll leave me here all alone by myself. I want the next year to be full of excitement and memorable until then!" Kiku just sighed, and rolled his eyes slowly, but, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Even if he wasn't his real father, he sure did act like it.

The next few hours, Kiku spent that time working on homework, which when he was finished, Yao practically dragged him out of his room to join him in the living room. Like Alfred, he began to pile Kiku with questions. With him being so busy with work, he never got the chance to ask how his new school was. "Do you like it so far? Are the people there nice? Do you have new friends? Oh! Do you have a crush on someone?!" Kiku's face lit up at the last question, and instantly he shook his head. "What? N-No! I've only been there for merely a month, I can't possibly like someone already!"

"Oh trust me Kiku, love does crazy things. I fell in love with Hanako after just meeting her~" Yao was speaking about his mother. He bit down on his lower lip. Instantly, Yao must of assumed that he had a crush someone, so again, he bombarded him with more questions. "What's her name? Where's she from? Is she an American or a Foreign like us? Is she olde-?"

"Dad, stop, please!" For once, Kiku had interrupted him. "I don't have a crush on anyone in my grade, or in my school. He simply stated. His dad stayed silent for a moment, before slowly nodding. "Ah, I see. Sorry for assuming so." He spoke, before he began to stand up, quickly returning to his cheery self. "Well! I should go and prepare dinner. By the way, have you asked any of your friends to come over Saturday." Kiku then nodded slowly as he followed Yao to the kitchen. "His name is Alfred. Well, he practically begged me to let him come." Hearing this, Yao smiled. "That's great! Anyone else want to come? I know I'll make food enough to feed all of China!" He joked with a laugh. Kiku chuckled along with his dad, before shrugging. "I may ask others, but so far the only one I know that's coming is Alfred." He replied to him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent like it used to be spent when the two were still in Japan. They would eat dinner at the dinner table once Yao was finished cooking. They were mainly silent, only speaking every so often about a certain thing. And once they were done, usually they would take turns washing the dishes, and tonight, it was Kiku's turn to wash and rinse them. Yao offered to help, but, Kiku just shooed him off, saying he did all of the cooking, and deserved a break.

And once the dishes were done, Kiku was off to take a nice, relaxing bath, where he relaxed for the next twenty minutes, before draining the water, and stepping out of the tub. He was glad that everything was unpacked, and put away in places they belonged, because he didn't need to walk out of the bathroom naked and asking Yao for a towel. Drying himself with a towel, he dressed into his nightclothes, before he walked to his bedroom, where he spent the rest of his afternoon, and eventually, fell right asleep.

...

" **KIKU! WAKE UP~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Kiku immediately woke up with a start when hearing Yao screaming at him. When noticing that he was finally awake, he pulled the string on the party popper he had in his hand. The little confetti strings just kind of landed right on top of Kiku's head. Yao dropped the container, before he engulfed Kiku into a tight embrace. "My son is now 17 years old, who knew time flew by so quickly!" Kiku could hear that Yao was upset his only child was growing up on him. But, Kiku was never big on closed spaces, so he kind of nudged his dad off of him, who eventually let go. "I can't wait for the party to begin! Your friends are all going to enjoy my cooking! Who else is coming?" He asked Kiku, taking a step back as Kiku went to stand up, taking the small confetti out of his hair, and letting it drop to the floor. "It's only Alfred. Sorry dad. I asked my friends Feliciano and Ludwig, but, they were both too busy to come today." He told him, and Yao simply shook his head. "Oh no, don't worry! But Alfred's definitely going to bring home quite a bit of leftovers." He spoke with a light laugh, before he began to leave the bedroom. "Hurry up and prepare for the day, Kiku! To start the day, I'm taking you out for breakfast. Besides, I've been wanting to try these American breakfast diners ever since we moved here." He spoke, before he left without letting Kiku protest. Sighing, he went to his closet, pulling out something that wasn't too casual, but something that nice looking to wear.

...

Alfred seemed to be in a pretty good mood that morning. It surely confused his twin, and almost instantly he asked him why he was so giddy. Usually, Alfred wasn't too keen on mornings until after he had a cup of coffee (Which he always drank before leaving for school, so that's why he's cheery at the beginning of the day.).

"Well! Since ya asked Mattie, today is a friend's birthday, and I'm going to his house to celebrate with him~" He stated with his usual grin on his face. Matthew then rolled his eyes. "I've old you a little times, Alfred. Its Matthew, not Mattie."

"Aw! But Mattie is a cute nickname for my twin~"

"Then I guess I'll start calling you Al." Alfred then shrugged, but raised a brow when a small grin made it's way to Matthew's face. "Or Alfie~"

 _Oh great._

He hadn't heard that nickname since elementary school, and even then, he hated that nickname! It sounded weird, and from the facial expression he made when his brother called him that, he chuckled. "Please just stick with Al. Papa called me that all the time and I had to beg him to stop calling me that, especially when we were in public!" Recalling the memories, an embarrassed blush dashed across his slightly tanned cheeks, and in response, Matthew laughed. "No can do, _Alfie_ ~" He teased his twin, and Alfred groaned.

"Alright, you two, quit messing with each other, and eat your breakfast." Their dad, Arthur, spoke in a somewhat tired tone. He didn't even bother with looking up at his children from the newspaper. Both groaned loudly, before looking at the meals in front of them. Alfred's face scrunched up in disgust. "I believe I'll be making the meals from now on." Papa, aka, Francis, whispered to Alfred's ear, and in return, he nodded. He then took a good look at his eggs. He had to look _really_ closely to realize they were eggs. They seemed too burnt to even be called eggs. Might as well be rocks. Alfred then sighed, pushing his plate away from him. "Actually," He started as he stood up from his seat, "I need to head out soon, so I'll just eat breakfast at McDonald's. Hey dad, mind lending me ten dollars." He did his best with giving Arthur a puppy eyed look, and it almost never failed him. Arthur sighed, setting his newspaper down. "My wallet is in my bedroom. But take nothing more than a ten, understand?" Nodding, Alfred grinned, before he rushed upstairs, to his dads' bedroom. Walking to the nightstand, he grabbed the Brit's wallet, and just like he promised, he grabbed a ten dollar bill, and set the wallet back down on the nightstand, before walking out.

"Where are you going, anyway?" Papa could be heard room the kitchen still. The sound of food could be heard cooking, so, Alfred could only guess that Francis decided to make the three a proper breakfast. Matthew explained for his brother, who was already half way through the door. "A birthday party. Though, I don't know why he would leave so early for one."

"Oh! Well, have fun, Alfred~" Alfred said his goodbyes to his parents and brother, before leaving the apartment building.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred pulled up to Kiku's home after he kind of spend quite a while just sitting on McDonald's, as well as going to the nearest store he could find to get Kiku a present, because he may or may not have forgotten to get the Asian teen a birthday present during the time that he had to actually get one- But instead of using that time like he should have, he spent that time playing video games on his Xbox. Now he was kinda rushing around to find what he thought would be perfect.

 _Shit, shit, shit.. What does Kiku like? I know he likes anime and shit, but what else does he like? Video games? I'm sure he'd like that, but I don't have enough money for that!_

While driving, he drove past a bookstore, but, he stopped, and looked at it.

 _Oh! I can get him a few mangas! He really enjoys those!_

Making a turn, Alfred pulled into the parking lot, and parked, before stepping out of his truck. While he went inside, he checked his wallet. If he was correct, he could get one or two mangas, the fun part was hoping that Kiku wouldn't already have them.

Which of course he could just return them if he did, and get something else. He walked towards the shelf that was filled with mangas, and began to search. They had all sorts of genres. They had romance, to action, to horror, the choices were almost endless. Though, a few certain mangas seemed to interest him, they were in the horror section, towards the bottom. Crouching down, he simply pulled them out from the self to read the cover. "Corpse Party..? Oh yeah, I've heard of this." He accidentally ended up talking to himself. He's seen a few people on YouTube play this! From what he saw, it seemed like a pretty gruesome game. God knows what the manga of it was like. But he knew Kiku was a horror fan, so he was certain he would enjoy this. Checking the price, he saw that they weren't that expensive.

 _Sweet! I can get a few of these for Kiku! I'm sure he'll like them!_

Getting the first three books, he stood from his current position, and began his way to the counter so that way he could purchase them. Once they were bought, he left the store, and went back to his truck. Though, he'd probably have to go to the dollar store or something so that he could get a bag to put them in, as well as some tissue paper, considering he didn't really want to go and give Kiku his present in a plastic bag.

…

"Happy birthday Keeks!" Alfred exclaimed when Kiku had opened the door, and allowed the blond inside. "Hope you like my present I got you~" Handing the gift bag to the Asian, he took it with a tiny smile tugging his lips. "Thank you, Alfred. I'll go and put it with my dad's present. Go on and sit and relax in the living roo. My dad's in the kitchen cooking, but I'm sure he would want to meet you." Closing the door, Kiku also asked Alfred if he could leave his shoes by the door, which, he didn't argue with. He took them off, and tossed them to the floor, before Kiku disappeared, only to return a few short minutes afterwards, the present Alfred had given him was no longer in his hands.

Kiku joined his friend on the couch, but not a moment later his dad, Yao had emerged from the kitchen, wearing a cooking apron. Yao then gave Alfred a welcoming smile, walking over to the American with an outstretched hand. "Hello! You must be Alfred. I'm Yao Wang, Kiku's father!" Alfred in return gave the older man a grin, giving his hand a firm shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wang!" He remembered Kiku saying something that his dad's last name was Wang, and not Honda. "Please, call me Yao." He spoke, and let go of his hand. "I hope you like my cooking, I've been working on it since we got home, then after that we eat cake, then Kiku can open his presents! Are you okay with that, Kiku?" He then turned to look at him, who simply nodded. "It does." Yao seemed satisfied with this. "Great! The food should be done within an hour. You kids go and do as you please." He just kind of waved at them as he returned to the kitchen. And once he was gone, Kiku turned to look at Alfred. "Do you want to go into my room? I have a few games I'd like to show you until Dinner is done." Alfred again grew as he turned to look at Kiku.

"Yeah, let's go!"

And so, as time went by, the two spent their time in Kiku's room. They ended up just playing a simple game of Mario Kart, and by simple, I mean Alfred yelling whenever Kiku would drive past him, or he didn't win first place. Shortly enough, Yao had called the two from down the hall, telling them to hurry to the kitchen. Looking at Kiku, he gave him a smug look. "Race ya!" And before Kiku could protest, Alfred was already up on his feet, rushing down the hall. Kiku sighed, but a faint smile ghosted across his lips, before he too stood up, and ran out of his room to catch up with Alfred. They both ran past Yao, and watching the two, he shook his head, chuckling lightly. He felt glad that Kiku was able to meet new friends. He surely was never like this when they were in Japan. He never had any friends over, no matter how many times Yao tried to get him to bring some over.

"Whoa- Yao. This all looks amazing!" Hearing the compliment, Yao was pleased, walking up to the two teenagers, and stood behind them. "There will definitely be a lot of leftovers! So you're welcome to take as much as you'd like home with you, Alfred." He suggested, and instantly the blond nodded. "I will! I bet this is gonna taste so much better than my dad's cooking!" Rushing over to the table, he made sure to sit next to Kiku, Yao sitting across from them. Plates filled with food was already sitting in front of them, waiting to be eaten. And next to the plates, were chopsticks. Though, next to Alfred's, there was a fork, just in case Alfred didn't know how to use them.

He never really tried them before, so now seemed like a good time! Picking them up, he just kind of glanced over to Kiku, examining the way that he was holding them, before he tried to mimic him. It took a little bit of time, and after finally giving up on trying to do it himself, he leaned over and asked Kiku to help him, who happily agreed to do so. He scooted his chair a little bit closer, before holding Alfred's hand with his own gentle and soft ones. Alfred bit down on his lower lip, trying not to let his cheeks heat up with a faint blush.  
"You hold them like this. You use your index finger to move the top one, and the bottom one, you let it rest on your ring finger. It's simple, try it." Nodding, he did just as Kiku instructed him to, and just like that, he picked up some rice, and that seemed to excite Alfred. "I did it!" He exclaimed. Though, his excitement seemed a little much, because shortly after he spoke, the little rice he had picked up had fallen into his lap. From across the table, Yao watched the scene in front of him, before lightly laughing, shaking his head. "You'll get it eventually, don't worry." Kiku reassured the blond next to him, before returning to where he was sitting previously.

Yao was right, there was plenty of leftovers to last the next three weeks! And like he told Alfred, he packed quite a bit of food and placed it in the fridge for Alfred to take home later.

The three decided to settle their food down before eating cake, so, Yao suggested hey could go ahead and open presents. He left, only to return with two bags in his hand. He handed the one that was Alfred's to Kiku, wanting him to open his last. Kiku pulled out the tissue paper, before pulling out the three mangas from the bag. "Oh! I have heard of this series." He said while looking at Alfred, who was hoping that Kiku didn't have these mangas, and fortunately, he didn't. "Thank you, Alfred. I've been wanting to read these for a while now." Kiku added while Yao handed him the other present. "It was no problem! Glad you like them!" Kiku's attention was down at his other present. This was, instead of being in a bag, it was wrapped. Growing curious of what it was, he began to rip open the paper, and the present inside, left him gasping, eyes widening in surprise. "A drawing tablet?" Yao seemed to be grinning while nodding at the same time. "I remember you telling me a while ago that you'd wanted one, well, here you go!"

Kiku stared down at it in amazement, Alfred leaning over to look at the drawing tablet in his hands. "Whoa. This is like, so cool! Kiku, you have to go and try it out!" Kiku looked at Alfred, and nodded, before looking at Yao. "I'll let you play with it for a little bit, in a little while I'll call for you two when it's cake time." Both teens took no time with rushing from the table, making their way down the hall, and back into Kiku's room.

Kiku went over to his desk, whereas Alfred took a seat down on the bed. Kiku opened up the box, and pulled the drawing tablet right out, grabbing the pen shortly after. After everything was all plugged up, and ready to go, Kiku looked own at Alfred.

"What should I draw first?" Alfred began to think, before grinning. "Draw me!" He spoke with a laugh. Kiku rolled his eyes, before he returned his attention to his laptop. Alfred would glance at the laptop screen, to Kiku, then back at the screen every so often, and noticing something, it made Alfred laugh a little louder. "Hey, I was joking, you really didn't have to draw me, you know!"

"Well, I asked, and you suggested it." Kiku simply said. It wasn't anything too detailed. Just a little doodle of Alfred, but it was really cute. "Dude, you're awesome at drawing! I wish I could draw that well!" Alfred spoke as he stood, and stood behind Kiku, watching him draw. Though, their little fun with Kiku's new tablet ended when they were again called to the kitchen. When they walked in there, Yao had already put the cake on the table, candles lit and everything. The cake wasn't really that big, it was enough for the three, as well as having some left over. The icing was white, with light blue lining. Kiku sat right in front of it, and after both Yap and Alfred finished singing, he blew the candles.

Yao took the candles out, and began to cut a few slices out of the cake.

…

As much as Alfred enjoyed his time as Kiku's house, it wasn't long until the sun began to set, and he knew that his parents would worry if he stayed out any longer. So, he shook Yao's hand again, telling him his goodbyes, then went over to Kiku, and gave him one last grin, patting him on the back. "See you Monday!" And thus, Alfred left with the leftovers he was given, and drove home.

 **A/N: Sorry that my updates are slow. I joined the musical at my school! But I promise by Monday I'll be finished with it, and my updates will become a little more frequent *Hopefully*.**

 **Spring Break is also in a few weeks! I'm pretty sure I'll be doing nothing for those 7 days, so Ill be writing. Hopefully you guys will be patient with me until I can get things done! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"So Kiku, you plan to go to prom?" Feliciano asked the Asian, who was sitting right next to him, Ludwig on his left. "It's a little early to be thinking that.. Don't you think?" Kiku asked while tilting his head. His birthday was just three days ago, and prom wasn't until the end of April, if he remembered correctly. "I still would like to know if you have plans to go! I'm going, and so is Ludwig!" Feliciano gave Kiku a smile. "Even if I did have any thoughts of going to prom, I wouldn't have a date…" Kiku's voice trailed off, and instantly the Italian shook his head. "Nope! I know the perfect person for you to go with~" In an instant, Kiku rose a brow, and seeing his confused look, Feliciano told him. "Alfred!" Kiku shook his head quickly. "I- Uh, no. Alfred is just a friend, I do not think of him as something more." He didn't really think of any guy that way. "Oh please! I see the way you look at him, there's something more between you two~" Kiku's cheeks turned a light pink color, before standing up from his seat the second the bell rang.

"I will see you two Monday!" He didn't even wait for a response from the German and Italian. He had already gathered his things, and walked away. His face was flustered, and he kept his gaze down to the ground. Though, that was probably the worst idea, because his resulted in him running right into the back of a student that definitely seemed bigger than he was. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself before he could fall to the ground. "Ah- Sorry!" Kiku quickly bowed his head. The teen turned around, gave Kiku a harsh look, before scoffing. "Next time, watch where you're going, faggot." He said, before he walked away with his friends. Kiku frowned, before he sighed, and began to walk again, this time, he made sure to watch where he was going, so that way he wouldn't make the mistake again.

Kiku walked to the gymnasium, and went to the locker rooms, where Alfred was already at. "Yo, Keeks!" He gave Kiku a grin. He simply gave him a tiny smile in return. "Hello, Alfred." He said in a soft tone of voice, putting his stuff away, before he opened his locker, taking his gym clothes out. It was like a routine, Kiku would wait until everyone was out of the locker room, and then he would wait for Alfred to turn around, before he would change. "What do you think we're doing today?" Kiku asked Alfred, and as a reply, he shrugged. "I don't know, I think we're just doing laps around the gym." He said, turning around once Kiku had fully dressed himself, and together, they walked out of the locker room, and back into the gymnasium. "We would do them on the track, but, with it being chilly outside, the teacher doesn't want us to get sick or something."

Class started, and the teacher told them what his plans for them were today. Alfred was right, they were just going to run around the gym. It was sort of an easy day today, since he explained he wasn't feeling too well.

But, Kiku was awful at running, and well, at sports in general, if it wasn't hard to tell, so, when the laps began, he was already behind on everyone, running at a slow pace. Alfred noticed, and slowed his own pace down so that he could be next to Kiku, and he gave him a grin. "You don't have to do this, you can keep going without me." Kiku commented while glancing over to Alfred, who shook his head as a response. "No, it's fine! Besides, I'd rather be behind with you than near the front with no one to talk to." He replied.

And they did, both of them ran at a slow pace while they spoke, but, as they spoke, one student in particular, the same one that had thrown the dodgeball right at Kiku's face, he had slowed his own pace as well, before stopping completely, extending his foot over, just enough to where when Kiku walked past him, he tripped, and fell. This caused the majority of the students to laugh right at Kiku, stopping where they were to look at the scene. Alfred glared at the other student, before kneeling down in front of Kiku, and helping him back up. "Are you okay?" Alfred asked him, and Kiku nodded as an answer. "I'm fine.." His voice trailed off, and continued with what he as doing- running. Alfred again glared at the student. "Douchebag." He muttered, before he too began running, catching up to Kiku quickly. "Yeah, at least I'm not a faggot like you two!" He hollered at Alfred, and he rolled his eyes as a response. The rest of the period, neither Kiku nor Alfred spoke to each other, and when class was over, they both immediately went into the locker rooms. But, even so, Kiku didn't say anything as he waited for everyone to leave the locker rooms, and waited for Alfred to turn around, before he began to get dressed. "Dude, are you okay?"Alfred couldn't help but ask once Kiku had put on his previous clothes, as well as his jacket, which was in his backpack. The only response he got was a nod, and quickly he went to shut his locker after gathering his things. But, before he could leave, Alfred had already gotten ahold of his jacket, preventing him from going anywhere. "Dude, if it's about what happened earlier, don't worry, it's just a word, you're not really a faggot."

"I know, I know, it's just- That's the second time I've been called that _today._ Why would they call me that?" He turned his head to look at Alfred with a frown. "People here are just assholes, okay? Don't worry about it. Someday, we're all going to graduate high school, and you don't need to worry any of these douchebags again, okay?" He flashed Kiku a gentle smile, a smile different than his regular bright smiles, it was more of a warm and gentle smile. Kiku bit his bottom lip, before nodding slowly. Alfred's smile brightened just a little, before he let go of his jacket, and patted his shoulder. "Good. I'll see you Monday!" Alfred gathered his own things, and left the locker room. Kiku nodded a little. He too then left, and began his journey to the busses, and got on just before his could take off. Sitting in his regular seat, he checked his phone, only to see a text messaged from his Father.

 **Text:**

 **Sorry, will be working late tonight. I won't be back until around midnight.**

A small sigh left Kiku's lips, but, he replied to him, saying okay. Well, looks like he was going to have to prepare himself something tonight. That wasn't really new. Kiku put in his earphones, and during the trip home, he listened to music until his bus stop came around the corner. Standing up, he got off the bus with a few other students, and started his small journey home. He searched for his house keys, which were in his pocket, and opened the door, stepping in, and shutting it behind him. He took off his shoes, setting his backpack next to them, before he walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

He opened up the cabinets, pulling out a small cup, and filling it with water, and took a few drinks of it, before dumping out the last of it, then, he went back over to his backpack. He pulled out a few folders, which held his homework, and thus, he went into his room, where he spent the rest of his day working on homework.

 **~TIMESKIP~**

Kiku didn't even realize what time it was. By the time he finished his homework, he could hear the door opening in the living room, as well as a tired sighed. He furrowed his brows, checking the time on his phone, which, was on the charger. 12:15 AM. He was working that long?! How did he managed to spend that much time on homework? Well, maybe he would have finished early if his teachers didn't give him so much of it..

He let out a tired sigh, setting everything to the side. Now, he wasn't really worried about eating. He could eat breakfast in the morning. Standing from his desk, he walked over to his closet, changed into something more comfortable, before he made his way into bed. As he crawled in, he could hear his Dad turning on the TV. It would be like every other night. Yao would make something quick for him to eat, then, he would sit in the couch and eat while watching TV. And either after he ate, he would turn it off, and go to bed, or after he ate, he would watch more TV, until he would eventually fall asleep on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, before finally, he closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

…

When he woke up, he turned to his side, only to notice a little note on his nightstand. Kiku rubbed his eyes, before he sat up, and reached over for the note.

' _Sorry, Kiku, I promised I'd be off weekends to spend time with you, but, they really needed me at the office. Won't be home until late. You can have a friend over so you're not alone! Just don't trash the house._

 _-Dad'_

As he read the note, Kiku couldn't help but frown. He wasn't going to be here today? He sighed, plopping himself right down in his bed, a small yawn slipping past his lips. He did say in his note that he could have a friend over. Though, he was sure Alfred was asleep, and still would be until it was way past afternoon. Maybe Feliciano and Ludwig? They were nice to hang around. Though, he didn't really have any sort of communication, and had no idea where they lived. Looked like they were out of the question. He turned over, folding the note neatly in his hands, before lightly tossing it into the trash bin by his bed. What should he do, then? He could sleep in a little more, he decided to check his phone. It was still a little early. He noticed a few messages that were from Alfred, and seeing the time they were sent, he would definitely be sleeping for a long while.

 **Text:**

 **4:45 AM**

 **Hey dude! You awake?**

 **4:50 AM**

 **I'M CRYING MAN I JUST FINISHED THIS GAME AND I JUST CAN'T**

 **5:12 AM**

 **Oh shit, you are asleep. Whoops, I should be too, but fuck it.**

 **6:34 AM**

 **Wanna try to hang out today? Probably gonna be sleeping all day, but when I wake up, I can drive to your place!**

 **Goodnight!**

Kiku chuckled slightly, before he decided to type back.

 **Text:**

 **9:05 AM**

 **That sounds nice Alfred. My Dad will be working late tonight, so I'll be alone today. He doesn't mind me having a friend over.**

As he went to lay back down in his bed, his phone went off.

 **Text:**

 **9:07 AM**

 **Sounds good!**

Why was Alfred up at this time?

 **Text:**

 **9:09 AM**

 **What are you doing up?**

 **Text**

 **9:11 AM**

 **Couldn't sleep :c**

 **Text:**

 **9:15 AM**

 **You should try. You must be exhausted.**

 **Text:**

 **9:25 AM**

 **Yeah, okay. I'll text you when I wake up, okay?**

 **Text:**

 **9:26 AM**

 **Okay.**

After Kiku sent his last reply, Alfred didn't respond. He figured he must of laid down. Setting his phone down, he stared up at the ceiling. He decided to see if he could fall back asleep, so, with that, he closed his eyes, and surprisingly, short after, he had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yo Keeks!" Alfred grinned as he answered the door. "Hello, Alfred."He said, stepping to the side so that way Alfred could walk into his home, and once he was inside, Kiku shut the door. Alfred knew how Kiku was like, so after he had stepped in, he took off his shoes, and placed them next to the door. "I brought us some awesome horror movies we can watch dude! They're like, super duper scary man! Scary enough to make someone shit themselves!" He grinned, holding up the plastic bag that was filled with movies, and Kiku raised a brow. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I know how you get when it comes to anything that's even slightly scary." He said as he followed Alfred over to the couch, sitting himself down. Alfred just shrugged. "Me? Get scared? Please." Alfred rolled his eyes, and went to the DVD player, turning it on, and opened up one of the many movies he brought. He then opened the case, and popped the DVD in, and once it was in, Alfred went into the kitchen.

"Dude, you got any popcorn?" Kiku heard Alfred calling from the other room. "Should be in the cabinet, the one above the stove."

"Gotcha!"

And thus Alfred went silent. As he prepared a bag of popcorn for the two to eat, Kiku was sitting on the couch, watching the advertisements on the screen, that is, until the menu popped up. Alfred returned a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn, and drinks for them. He put them down on the coffee table, and went to close the curtains, and turn off the lights in the place, before he plopped himself down on the couch, grabbing one of the sodas that were on the table, and opened. "This is going to be rad! I can't wait!" His original plan was to spend all afternoon with Kiku, and even some part of the night watching horror movies. Even if they did terrify the shit out of him, he wanted to prove to Kiku that he could go through an entire scary movie without screaming! So, he pressed play, and both him and Kiku were silent as the movie had started.

. . .

Alfred managed to at least get through half of the movie without any sort of scream leaving him. Though, he did have a superman like grip on the popcorn bowl. Kiku was a little surprised that the bowl didn't even break. "See? I told you I could make it-" Alfred was interrupted by screams coming from the television, and the sound of a door slamming open. The person that had slammed the door open was just awful looking- It's skin was rotting, it was covered in blood and guts, and in it's hand, was a machete. The sudden jumpscare freaked the blond out. The bowl of popcorn flew from his lap, popcorn flying everywhere, and before Kiku could even react, Alfred had tackled him, almost knocking the two off of the couch, shaking his head repeatedly. "No no no no no no! That thing is so gross looking! Who knows what it did to those teenagers! What if it comes here?! Oh man, I don't want to die!" He was practically screaming right into Kiku's ear. He could barely breathe with the tight grip Alfred had on him. "A-Alfred- Please. Let me go." He commented, and when he heard the Asian's struggles, he instantly pulled away, his cheeks turning red, and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh- Sorry, dude.." He muttered, and went to grab the remote, and paused the movie. "Maybe we can watch something a little less scary." Kiku commented, and stood up, kneeling down on the floor, and began to pick up the pieces of popcorn that littered the floor. "Such a waste of good popcorn." Kiku commented to himself. Alfred quickly helped, and even reached under the couch, grabbing a few pieces that managed to get underneath it, and placed it into the bowl. "R-Right. How about we watch a comedy or something? I'm sure I brought some." Alfred said to Kiku as he got up from the floor, the bowl in his hands, and went to throw the popcorn away, and decided to make some more popcorn.

"That sounds nice." He said, and as Alfred was waiting for the popcorn to finish popping in the microwave, Kiku searched through the DVDs. The majority of them were horror ones, but, there was the occasional comedy, and the ones he found, he picked them up, and placed them on the coffee table for Alfred to choose.

And thus, the majority of their day, they spent it watching movies. Alfred tried suggesting to watch another scary movie, saying he wouldn't react like he did earlier, but, Kiku refused, because he didn't want to pick up anymore popcorn.

Currently, it was almost around midnight, and the two were still watching movies, though, this time, they were watching a few Japanese movies Kiku had, with subtitles on for Alfred, obviously. Kiku had his elbow resting on the arm of the couch, his cheek in the palm of his hand. He felt his eyes starting to droop, but, he refused to close them. He didn't want to fall asleep when he had a guest in his house! Well, trying to stay away didn't really last long, because before he knew it, his eyes closed, and quickly he had fallen asleep. "Dude! Oh my god, I never knew how funny Japanese comedy movies we-" He stopped himself from speaking when he turned his head, and noticed that Kiku had fallen asleep. "Kiku?" He called out his name, his voice now much gentler. Kiku was in fact asleep. Alfred chuckled lightly, and decided to pause the movie. Once he did, he turned to look at Kiku once more, and just looked at him, for the longest moment. He seemed so at ease when he was sleeping.. It was kind of cute.

Wait, cute? Did he just call Kiku cute? Alfred bit his bottom lip, and quickly he turned away from Kiku, and just stared at the television. His cheeks were growing red again, and his heart was starting to pound. Oh god, what was happening? He had only felt this way when he had a crush on someone-

He then thought about it. Did he have a crush on Kiku? What would he even think about that? He didn't even know if Kiku was even into men! Alfred was almost instantly brought out from his thoughts when he heard the front door opening, and in came a very tired looking Yao. He also seemed pretty grumpy, from the way he took off his shoes, and just tossed them to the floor, and the way he took his coat off, and tossed it onto the coat rack. He groaned, stretching his tired muscles, before he realized that he wasn't alone. He spotted Alfred on the couch. "Oh! Hello Alfred." He said, giving him a tired yawn, and in return, he nodded over to the older man. "Hey." Alfred replied. Yao shut the front door, and walked over to the couch, only to notice a sleeping Kiku next to him, and the sight made him chuckle. "He was never the type to stay up so late in the night." He stated, and grabbed a blanket, and placed it over Kiku gently, then looked at Alfred. "You're welcome to stay the night, if you wish." He offered, and Alfred shook his head.

"No, but thanks for the offer. I actually didn't really tell my parent that I'd be staying out this late." He said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head He stood up, and placed his movies back into the bag that he brought. "Tell Kiku I said thanks for having me over in the morning!" Yao then nodded, and as Alfred put on his shoes, and was ready to leave, Yao stopped him. "Oh, by the way, Alfred." He started. "Thank you for keeping Kiku company. I usually try to have weekends off, but, today was just a very busy day, and they really needed me at work."

"It's no problem! Hanging out with Kiku is always fun!" He said with a grin. Yao told Alfred to be safe during his drive home, and thus, Alfred left. Yao then sighed, grabbed the remote, and turned the DVD player off, and eventually, the television, leaving the room completely dark. But, he was still able to see Kiku on the couch, and he even smiled a little, watching as Kiku shifted around, and ended up curled up on his side, cuddling right into the blanket.

He was glad that Kiku was making more friends here, rather in Japan. There, Kiku had little to no friends, and the people he did bring over, they really weren't even friends, they were just over so he and them could work on a school project that they were paired up to do.

. . .

Kiku woke up to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking them, before he yawned faintly. The clock underneath the TV read 8:05 AM. He looked around, noticing that Alfred was now no longer here. He heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, and suddenly his Dad appeared. He was planning to wake Kiku up, but, he noticed that he was already awake. "Oh! Good morning Kiku." Kiku gave him a nod, before slowly he sat up, stretched, and rubbed his eyes right afterwards. "Alfred left shortly after I came home. He never told his parents how late he would be out, so I assume that they were worried and angry with him for not telling them." Yao explained to Kiku, who again nodded, before he stood from the couch, and folded the blanket that was laying on top of him. "Come on, breakfast is almost ready! And today I thought that we would do something fun!" Kiku then raised a brow. "Oh? Like what?"

Yao shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I don't want to stay inside all day long, especially when it's nice out!" Kiku chuckled, but, nodded, and shortly after that, he went to join him in the kitchen for breakfast.

Well, Yao was correct, when Alfred got home, both Arthur and Francis were still up, and as he walked through the door, they both stood up. Francis had a more of a worried look on his face, whereas Arthur had an annoyed look. "Why didn't you tell us that you weren't going to be home until late at night?" Arthur asked, raising a brow as he placed his hands on his hips, and as a response, Alfred had shrugged. "I wasn't sure how late it would be until Kiku's dad would be home."

"Alfred, you had us worried!" Francis spoke.  
"You should have called us!" Arthur added.

"Relax, I'm fine, see?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you stayed out late and scared us half to death. For the next two weeks, you aren't allowed to anyone's houses! Understand?" Arthur spoke, and Alfred groaned. "That's unfair!"  
"It's fair when you didn't even bother calling us. Next time, when you plan to stay at a friend's house until late at night, call us, okay?" Again, Alfred groaned, but nodded. "Good, now, go upstairs to your room. It's late, and you should be in bed." Arthur said with a single nod.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, and trudged up to his bedroom. And that was how he was basically grounded for the next two weeks. Well, at least they didn't take his electronics away. Once he was in his room, he plopped back down on his bed, and huffed, closing his eyes. He didn't even bother with changing into his pajamas, and fell asleep right then and there, and slept throughout the majority of the day the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two weeks, in Alfred's opinion, were rather boring to him. At least he had video games, and he could still text Kiku after school! So it wasn't the worst, but definitely not the best. But, _finally_ his fathers decided that he was tortured enough, so they let him out of the house again, which he had to thank his parents multiple times, before he rushed upstairs to his bedroom, jumping onto his bed, and reached to the floor, next to his beanbag chair, and grabbed his phone, and unlocked it, and quickly called Kiku, who had answered after three short rings.

" _Hello?"_ Kiku spoke on the other end of the line.

"Kiku, dude! Dad finally ungrounded me You wanna hang out today?"

" _Ah- Sorry, Alfred. But currently I'm at the store with my Dad. He finally got a day off, so he wanted to go to the store today to prepare dinner tonight."_

"Oh hey, no worries, dude! How about afterwards? We can like- go to the park or something. I'll even bring my skateboard!" He grinned. It's been quite a while since he rode that, so he might be a little rusty, but oh well.

" _Hmm, that sounds nice, sure, let's do that."_

"Sweet! Text me when you get back, later!" And then, he hung up, and tossed his phone onto the mattress, before he got up, and began to walk over to his closet, before he began to dig through it, searching for his board. The last time he had rode it, he was actually a Freshman, which was around two years ago, now that he thought about it. He found his board finally, after searching through his piles of clothes.

He had this board since around 6th grade, and from the scuff marks on the board, it wasn't hard to tell. The design on the bottom of it was a simple American flag. Of course he'd have that on his skateboard, why wouldn't he? Once he got it, he placed it next to bed, and plopped down in his beanbag chair, and finally, he decided to play some videogames until he heard from Kiku, which he ended up playing various video games, either from his phone, or from his Xbox, that is, until he head his phone going off, signaling that he had received a text, which, he rushed over to grab his phone, reading it. Kiku had said that he had finally returned home, and that he would be over soon so the two could head to the park.

Replying to him, he quickly grabbed his board, his cellphone now in his pocket, and bolted out of his bedroom, running, and almost falling down the stairs.

" _Alfred!_ Be careful dammit!" Arthur scolded as he finally made it downstairs, to which as a response, Alfred gave a grin. "Don't worry man! I haven't gotten hurt yet, have I?" Arthur just sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose. You'll be driving yourself to a hospital if you break an arm." With an obnoxious laugh, he headed for the door. "I'm heading over to Keek's place! We're heading to the park, be back later!" Before waiting for a reply from either parent, he stepped out of the house. Instead of taking his truck like he usually did, Alfred placed his board on the sidewalk, and after he stepped onto it, down the sidewalk he went, skating past a few people as he started his journey to the Asian's home, and although it took longer to get to his house than it would have been if he drove, the air felt nice on his face as he skated.

Finally getting to his house, he stepped off the board, and rushed up to the door, knocking multiple times while calling out Kiku's name, making it very clear that he had made it to his house. Not a moment later, Kiku opened the door, and gave Alfred a small smile. "Hello, Alfred." He spoke, before he glanced right over his shoulder, seeing that his truck wasn't in their driveway, or parked on the side of the road, which quite confused him, but before he could even ask, Alfred had already answered his question. "I got here on this." He said, motioning the board that was behind him, which Kiku nodded as a response.

"So, shall we head to the park? Also, mind if I stay after dinner? My dad is cooking tonight, and it's shit, and your Dad's cooking is amazing!" Apparently Yao had heard the teens talk from the kitchen, so he called out. "Of course you can stay!" Alfred and Kiku both laughed lightly in unison, and just before Kiku could close the door, Alfred called out, "Thanks!"

Alfred got back on his skateboard, and started along down the sidewalk, but this time much slower, Kiku walking next to him. "So who taught you how to skate?" Kiku asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I taught myself. Took weeks of watching other people at the skate park, and many scrapes and bruising and broken bones to finally get the hang of it. Do you know how to skate? I can teach you!" Kiku instantly shook his head. "No thanks, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you, and other strangers that may be in the park.."

"Oh please! It's fine dude! Besides, you should have seen me when I first started skating," He could help but stop to laugh, before continuing, "I fell off my board going down a ramp in the park, and barrel rolled the rest of the way down, and ended up breaking my arm." Alfred spoke while he lifted his right arm up.

"How badly did it hurt when you broke it?" He asked curiously. Kiku never really broke a bone before, so he never knew what it felt like.

"Like a bitch." He stated, letting his hand fall down to his side. "It hurt so badly I almost cried, but I didn't. I ended up calling my Dad, and he picked me up, and sped me to the hospital, then forbid me to skate until it was all healed up." He explained to Kiku as they finally arrived to the park, and grinned. He sped up the pace on his board, leaving Kiku to have to run to keep up with the blond, which he did, a small smile on his face when hearing Alfred's cheering. Wow, he must of loved riding. But, all of a sudden, he stopped, making Kiku run right into his back.

Alfred turned around so he could face Kiku, and the expression he had on his face, it wasn't good. He grabbed Kiku's wrists, and stepped off of his board, and made Kiku step on it. Kiku's body instantly tensed up, removing to move even a centimeter, afraid of falling."A-Alfred please, I don't want to do this, what if I fall-?" Alfred laughed, and shook his head. "Relax, I won't let go unless you want me to, alright?" Alfred gave him a tiny smile, and hesitantly, Kiku nodded. "Awesome, now, bend your knees a little, and keep your stance strong. The chances of you falling if you're in that position is very little." Kiku took no time with doing what Alfred instructed, bending his knees slightly as he kept his stance firm, and Alfred nodded. "Good! Now, keep that position, alright? I'm going to let go your hands, and place them here." He said, letting go of his wrists, and placing them on Kiku's waist, keeping a gentle, yet firm grip on him. Alfred was now standing right behind Kiku, and slowly, he began to push Kiku. At first, he wobbled, but, he managed to not fall, especially with Alfred's hold on him, and ended up smiling to himself.

"See? You're skating! Now, let's pick up the speed, shall we?" He again grinned, before he quickened his walking. Kiku again wobbled a bit, but he didn't mind this.

This all would have been a nice experience, if Alfred didn't end up tripping over a rock, and fell over, knocking Kiku down as well. Kiku yelped, feeling a sudden pain in his wrist as he attempted to stop his fall by holding his hands out. "Oh fuck- Dude! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you!" Instantly Alfred pushed himself off from Kiku, and sat next to him, noticing the way he was cradling his hand to his chest. "Dude, are you okay? He asked as Kiku sat himself up. "My wrist hurts- but other than that, I'm fine." He reassured the blond, but that didn't stop him from gently reaching over, and held his hand, Kiku hissing in response as his wrist moved. The palm of his hand was scraped up, and around his wrist, it was already swelling up a little bit. "I think it's broken.." Alfred mumbled, before he stood up. He reached down, grabbing Kiku's good hand, which seemed to also be a little scraped up, and helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's head back to your place and clean you up." He grabbed his board, and began to walk with Kiku.

Damn now he felt guilty, he possibly broke Kiku's wrist by falling on him! He should have been paying attention! Kiku could practically see the guilt in his eyes, and gently, he reached over with his good hand, and turned his head so he could look at him. "Hey, don't worry about it. It was a simple accident. Besides, I'm still able to move it, so I doubt that it's broken." He reassured Alfred while he gave him a small smile, and as he did, Alfred heart fluttered just a tiny bit, but, he nodded.

 _Weird.. My heart's never done that before._ Alfred thought to himself as they exited the park, and began their journey back to Kiku's home, where, Yao went insane, and began babying Kiku, asking him how badly his wrist hurt, how it happened, and when it happened. Though, Kiku explained calmly that it was just a simple accident, and said it was probably just a sprain, since he was still able to move it. Of course, it hurt when he did move it, but still. Kiku ended up with a pack of ice around his wrist, Yao driving Alfred home before they headed to the ER, assuring Alfred he didn't mind taking him home when he said he didn't mind walking home.

So, after the drive back to his house, he stepped out of the car, thanking him for the ride, before shutting the door, and watching as Yao drove away, staring his way to the hospital. But once he was finally gone, Alfred sighed to himself, and carried his board inside of his house, where he trudged up the stairs, and spent the rest of the afternoon sulking in his room, still feeling bad about the whole incident.


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor had confirmed that it was just a sprained wrist, and Kiku was sent home just a few hours later with some antibiotics to take for the pain, as well as a velcro cast around his wrist that he was instructed to wear for the next few weeks. He was also told that at least two or three times a day he was to put ice on his wrist for a few minutes so that the swelling would go down. During the next day of school, Alfred kept apologizing multiple times for hurting him, and each time, Kiku said it wasn't no problem.

And it really wasn't, with the medication he was taking, he couldn't even feel it. The only problem was that it was the hand he usually would write with, so he'd have to use his left, which he was awful at. He thought about just typing everything he wanted to write down instead, but the teachers would probably assume that he had gotten all of his answers from online, so, he was just going to have to suck it up until his other hand was completely healed. At least he was excused from gym class until he could use his other hand, so, during gym class, Kiku would sit at the bleachers, and watch the other students as the gym teacher explained what they would be doing today- which would be Volleyball, another sport Kiku wasn't too good at. As the teams were divided, Alfred in team B, who coincidentally enough was chosen to be the team captain, the captain from team A was Ludwig, which made Kiku a little nervous, due to remembering the dodgeball incident, even though he knew Ludwig didn't mean to hurt him.

Anyway, after deciding that team A would start first, Alfred was handed the ball to serve. Holding the ball in his hands, he tossed it up into the air, and hit it towards the other side of the net, Ludwig ending up hitting it back, and after it was tossed back and forth, Alfred's team won the first score.

As the game went on, at first, Alfred's team seemed to be winning, that is, until Ludwig's team started to quickly catch up, eventually having more points, and in the end, Ludwig's team won by only four points. Kiku stood from the bleachers, and made his way over to Alfred as the teacher told everyone to head to the locker rooms to change. "Aw man, I can't believe we lost!" Alfred whined while rolling his head back. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll beat them next time." Kiku reassured the blond while walking over to Alfred's locker with him, and sat on the bench, waiting for Alfred to change out of his gym clothes, and into his regular clothes. "Dude, you wanna ride in my truck instead of taking the bus?" Alfred asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder, slamming the locker door shut, and in result, make the Japanese teen jump, not expecting such a loud noise, and watched as Alfred put the lock back on.

"Ah- I do not want to be much of a hassle-"

"Oh come on dude, don't worry! Besides, it's nice having someone in the truck with me to talk with, gets kinda boring, y'know what I mean?" Kiku blinked, before he slowly nodded. "Ah- well, if you say so.." Alfred grinned brightly. "Awesome! Hey! Maybe you can even stay the night! It is Friday, after all, so your dad won't mind?" Kiku then began to think about it. Honestly, he had never had a sleepover before, nor attended one, either, the most he had to a sleepover was when he had accidentally fallen asleep when Alfred was at his house, and he was certain Alfred had left just after he had done so! "Well- I can call and ask if I am allowed.." With a grin, Alfred nodded. "Sounds awesome!" He exclaimed, before he followed Kiku out into the chilled March air. During the drive over to Alfred's house, Kiku had texted his father, knowing he was still at work, and asked if it was okay for him to stay over at Alfred's house, but, not even five minutes later he had received a reply, telling him it was fine, because he would most likely have to go in for work again tomorrow. "Well? What'd he say?" Asked Alfred as they pulled into his driveway. "He said I can, he'll probably have to work anyway."

"Awesome! Well, not the part where he probably has to work, but you know what I mean!" Kiku just chuckled faintly, and nodded. "I know what you mean." He replied, leaving his school stuff in the truck as he opened the door, stepping out, and shutting it. Once the doors were locked, Kiku walked around the truck, and inside the house with Alfred, taking off his shoes, and placing them neatly beside the door, whereas Alfred just kicked the off, simply tossing them next to Kiku's shoes, while at the same time announcing that he was home, and that he had also brought a friend with him, and said to not bother the two, before practically dragging Kiku up the stairs, into his bedroom, not even waiting for a response from his parents, or even brother, if he was home, and shut the door. "So! What do you want to do? I've got plenty of games for us to play!" Alfred walked over to the stack he had in the corner of his bedroom, and dragged them over. "By the way, don't worry about needing something to sleep in, you can borrow some of my clothes! Smiling faintly, Kiku thanked him, before he turned his attention to the games. The majority of them seemed to be only one player games, which honestly Kiku didn't mind, he'd still have fun just sitting there and watching Alfred play, especially if it was a horror game, but, he assumed Alfred would want to play a two-player game, so, he picked a zombie shooter game that seemed rather interesting to him, and that was the game that they played for the past few hours, Kiku enjoying how Alfred would react when zombies appeared on the screen, or how when the music suddenly grew louder, how he jumped in his seat, bu he tried not to make it seem like he was scared, but he was being quite awful at hiding it. But as dinner was announced, Arthur stating he had made dinner, Alfred looked at Kiku, before he shouted back. "No thanks, we're not hungry!"

"Are you sure! I've made more than enough so Kiku could enjoy!" Arthur shouted back from the bottom of the stairs, but, as a reply, he just said no, and that f they got hungry later, he could use his Christmas money from distant relatives to order them a pizza. Arthur sighed, before he made his way to the kitchen, sitting next to the Frenchman. "Alfred almost always skips out on dinner when I'm the one to prepare it, my cooking isn't that bad!" Arthur complained, while Francis went to pick up the what was supposed to be roll up, and examined it. It was pretty much just a piece of coal at this point, banging it on the table. It sounded more like a rock hitting the table, rather than a piece of bread. "Well.. I can't say I blame him."

Surprisingly, Kiku wasn't so hungry once Alfred had ordered a large pizza for the two of the to share, he hardly finished the first slice he had before he set it down on his paper plate. "You sure you're not hungry dude?" Alfred asked while he raised an eyebrow slightly, and, as a response, Kiku nodded. "I am sure, if I get hungry, I can eat it later."

"Well, if you say so.." Alfred trailed off, and continued to eat pretty much the majority of the pizza, leaving Kiku at least three slices for him in case he did end up getting hungry (Those three slices also included the one he had taken a few bites off of). Once finishing his food, Alfred closed off the box, licking the sauce around his lips, before he made his way back to his bean bag chair, and sat himself down. "Oh! If you want to go on and change into something else, go on, my pajamas are in the drawers next to my bed." Nodding, the teen went to stand on his feet, and went over to said drawers, and opened them, he glanced over a few of his clothes, before he picked up a Captain America shirt with red pajama pants, and went to excuse himself to the bathroom so he could change, and stepped out, though, as he did, he caught a glimpse of Alfred's brother, Matthew, who gave him a small smile, as well as a wave. Kiku returned the gesture, and went off to the bathroom, which was thankfully right next to Alfred's bedroom, and changed into the clothes Alfred let him borrow, while doing this, Alfred had to rummage through his closet, and pulled out a box, which held a twin size air mattress for Kiku to sleep on. He might as well inflate it, and after he plugged in the air pump, and turned it on, he watched the mattress inflate, and as he was doing so, Kiku had stepped back into the bedroom, his clothes folded neatly in his arms, which he ended up placing onto the floor, next to the air mattress, which was now filled up with air.

"There you go! Better than the floor, eh?" Alfred laughed to himself, and went over to the clothes, and pulled out a few pillows, and a blanket to place on the mattress. "There! Now you won't get cold at night!" Alfred added, and went back to sitting in his beanbag chair, and Kiku followed shortly after. "I would have sufficed with a sleeping bag." Kiku commented with a chuckle, and instantly Alfred shook his head. "No way! Besides, this was pretty much the only reason I have this, for people that stay over to sleep on." Alfred stated, and thus, went back to playing video games with Alfred.

Though, as night came rolling around, with Kiku really being used to sleeping so early, it didn't take long for him to start nodding off, his head rolling to the side slightly. Alfred only noticed this because he noticed the way Kiku wasn't playing as decent as he was before, and looking over, he noticed how Kiku was fighting to stay away, and rolled his eyes, pausing the game, and shut both the tv and the console off. "Okay, I think we should head off." He said, and stood up, crawling to his bed not a moment later. Kiku just blinked, but, he knew he would lose if he attempted to fight with Alfred about it, so, he just nodded, and went to place the pillows on the top of his bed, unfolding the blanket, and after he laid down, and placed it on top of himself.

Though, as Kiku finally fell asleep, Alfred stayed up. Honestly, he wasn't tired at all, in fact, he was wide awake, so, he slowly turned over, and stared down at Kiku while he slept, seeing his peaceful his face was, and like before, his made his heart rate quicken up just a little bit, a small blush dusting over his tanned cheeks. Yep, these signs were definitely feelings for the teen, but, what should he even do? Because honestly, he still wasn't even sure if Kiku was straight of not. He didn't even show any signs that he felt the same way, so there was also that. Alfred just sighed to himself, and went to go and turn off the bedroom lights, making his way back to his bed, being careful not to accidentally kick Kiku's bed. Should he confess to Kiku? But what if he got rejected? That possibility was pretty high. And over the course of the few months, they had grown to be close friends, he didn't really want to ruin any of that just because of Kiku nod feeling the same way.

He finally took his glasses off, and placed them on his nightstand. He might as well forget these feelings, because there was probably no way Kiku would like him back..


End file.
